


infatuated

by lost_torie_is_me



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jasico - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, pinna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_torie_is_me/pseuds/lost_torie_is_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello non-existing fan!!!!!<br/>okay, so after reconsideration, i dont hate the ship solangelo, but it's not my favourite so yolo, i didnt like the ending of the last book, but let see if i can change a few things to make me happier.</p><p>this is mainly a fanfic for me and to have fun, so yeah, </p><p>Btw I don’t own anyone (Rick does), for two obvious reason, first of all that’s illegal, and second of all if I did then its pretty obvious thing wouldn’t have ended like they did.</p><p>BTW I’m in a French school, so sorry in advance for the mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jason was struck with an urge to punch Will in the fucking face.  
He couldn’t understand what Nico saw in him, but every time he would see Nico laugh at something Will said he would be filled with this uncontrollable rage, why wouldn’t Nico laugh at his jokes? What did Will Solace have that he didn’t?  
As Jason buried his head in his hands in frustration, he lets out a long sigh.  
Why can Will Solace make Nico open up while Jason couldn’t? Jason asked bitterly to himself.

“Well I don’t know Sparkie, weren’t you the one that wanted Nico to feel welcomed here?” Piper muse while playing with her braid, “I mean isn’t this what wanted right?” she stated letting her attention slip away from her braid, as she clarified in a slightly concerned tone.  
Jason couldn’t deny any of the words Piper said, this was what he wanted… just not with Will.  
Jason wanted to be the one that Nico opened up to, not this random son of Apollo, who frankly hasn’t really done much to deserve a space in Nico life.  
Jason has spend gods knows how many days on the Argo, trying to befriend the son of Hades, he was the one who was there in his most trial time, his most enduring ones, he has seen the best and the worst of Nico di Angelo… yet Nico never opened up to him.  
“Yeah I know” Jason finally agreed, “but somehow this isn’t what I have imagined… I don’t know how else to describe it…”  
Piper looked, down on her boyfriend, not sure on how to respond to him, what could she say to release some of his tension,  
“Hey, come over here super man” she said while giving her Cheshire grinned, that could have rivalled even Leo’s “why don’t we go outside for a while?” Piper said as dragging Jason’s arm in full attention to guide him outside.  
Jason more or less followed behind his girlfriend. 

 

Coming outside was a big mistake, Jason regretted letting Piper charm speaking him out in the first place. Why was her voice so irresistible?  
Thanks to his girlfriend, he was now in a very awkward conversation with the famous Will Solace.  
In which Piper seems more or less concerned or even acknowledging Jason’s sentiment.  
Will solace was frankly just as bad, though under his defence he had done nothing wrong, aside making Nico feel welcome. But the mere thought made Jason blood boil.

“Jason, what are you doing in camp half blood anyways?” Will said smiling “I thought that you had to leave for camp Jupiter?”  
Jason has never met such a useless piece of rude crap in his entire life. Just before he could retort or punch the useless son of Apollo, Will must have realise that he had said something rude, because he corrected himself right before Jason could’ve react.  
“Not that your not wanted here” Will retorted quickly “its just that Nico told me that you were the ambassador, between the two camps…. or something like that” he said abash.  
Jason must have not yet master masking his true thoughts, because that is the only ways that this little fucker could tell that a thousand bullet of lightning were coming his way.  
Though Piper just smiled at that comment “You and Nico seem to get along then” she gave a side-glance towards Jason as if telling him that he shouldn’t worry for Nico anymore.  
Jason could hardly agree with the thought.  
“Yeah we been getting along… although Nico has a personal bubble the size of a football field” Will extended his arms on both sides to demonstrate the bubble space like a child would, “and he never listens to my warnings” Will complained “seriously he practically thinks like a god, the way he doesn’t worry about his health” Will continued with much energy. 

On their way back the daughter of Aphrodite looks as chipper as a bird in the spring, while Jason was having mix feelings about the entire ordeal, on one hand Nico and Will didn’t seem to have any intention on breaking up, but on the other hand Nico did still think about Jason, and that thought alone made up for the half hours he had to tolerate Will bull-shitting.  
“See, told you Nico is in good hands” piper chips interrupting Jason’s thoughts “I have a good vibe on these sorts of things.”  
This wasn’t what Jason wanted to hear, he wanted to protest that no in fact Nico and sun boy weren’t good for each other, but just as he was going to start to rant, he couldn’t think of any logical reasons why they weren’t… well perfect for each other.  
Sure sun boy was a billion miles out of Nico’s lead for sure, but Jason didn’t think himself much ahead of Will in that domain, not that he was suggesting that he was interested in the ghost king, but he did made him laugh, Will was a decent human being, as far as useless piece of crap goes.  
But for some reason Nico likes him. 

*************

Okay so maybe Jason didn’t have a logical reason to hate the sons of Apollo, but then again he didn’t need one, Piper claims that she could tell things just by the vibes, so why couldn’t Jason do the same? He knew Nico a lot more than Piper did and he had a “decent” idea of what Will was like.  
As he was explanation this logic to Piper and Reyna (who started spending a lot more time in the Aphrodite cabin). They both stared at him as if he was a disgusting puppy.  
“Yeah, Jace I'm glad that you're actually listening when I'm talking to you,” piper said softly “but can you even hear yourself?”  
“That is an intriguing question Mclean” Reyna agreed,  
“I mean Jace look at me for a second, even if you’re right, even if they aren’t the right one for each others. What does that change?”  
“ Am I dreaming or did a daughter of Venus just dismiss love?” Reyna smirk  
“Am not?” piper retorted just as quickly “all that I'm saying is that first love maybeee doesn’t always work out, and this is something Nico has to learn, if he is in fact not meant to be with Will.” She said pointedly toward Jason.  
Jason knew that Piper was right about this, heck of course she knew best she was the daughter of the goddess of love. But still….  
“I just don’t want to see him hurt again.” Jason explained, hoping to the gods that Piper wouldn’t question it, because he really didn’t want to go into detail.  
“He’s not weak you know” Reyna stated “something like this isn’t going to break him Jason, you need to stop looking down on him”  
“Looking down on him?!?” Jason bellowed in shock, he felt a lot of things for the son of Hades, but pity wasn’t one of them “ I'm not looking down on Nico” Why the hell would he look down on him? Nico was without a doubt the bravest, most loyal amazing person the son of Jupiter has ever met, on both Roman and Greeks side.  
“You’re inquiring that Nico cannot take care of himself and that he is incapable to choose his own mate.” The praetor growled to Jason  
“Have you not seen him?” Jason exclaimed stupidly, okay he was losing his credibly by the second. And both daughter of Bellona and Aphrodite knew that.  
But really that was all that needed to be said, Nico was Nico, and Will, well he frankly has done nothing to deserve being Nico’s boyfriend.

*************

Jason didn’t know what do to, how could he get Nico to trust him? Or to at least spend more time with him, as Jason passed by the Hades’ cabin, he couldn’t help but knock.  
Jason knocked for a few times before getting the idea that no one was there, but maybe…  
“Nico? Open up it’s me, Jason.” Jason said to the door “are you asleep? Nico”  
“What do you want Grace?” a low monotone voice asked from behind Jason rather than behind the door as Jason first believe.  
“Nico” Jason exclaimed clearly happy to see the younger demigod. “How have you been?”  
“Is that really what you have come all the way here for Grace?” Nico smirked, in that way that always made Jason grinned in return. Really how was it possible that whenever Nico smile, mock him, does anything with him that it would make Jason feel so alive “well yeah… it’s been a while, I miss hanging out with you.”  
“Oh…”  
Well crap, Jason thought, this is already awkward…  
“Are you doing something? Like anytime soon or now?” Jason attempted  
Nico looks around, before addressing Jason once again  
“This isn’t the best time Grace, if you want to talk, talk now.” Nico stated awkwardly  
“Okay now it is, how long before you need to go” Jason smile.  
Nico glances at the horizon, and back at Jason “I’ll need to leave after the sun set”  
“So one hour” Jason chirps.

Nico leads Jason towards the roof of the Zeus cabin, and honestly he missed this. Once on the roof, Jason ran his fingers through his hair letting his hairs flow with the wind, his eyes keep darting towards Nico and back to the horizon. Even though neither party said anything to fill in the silent, it wasn’t one of those nerve tensions silent like he had to deal with back when he was in war meetings with his fellow romans.  
Jason also didn’t feel the urge to start running in all direction to dial down his ADHD, it was a much more relaxing sensation.  
“I miss this” Jason muses more to himself rather than Nico.  
Nico didn’t respond he simply nodded along, although Jason enjoyed this more than he could possibly show, he didn’t know why Nico wanted him to come over here. But that hardly matters, Jason took in notice in the area that Nico chose, his roofs, knowingly that Nico himself normally hated height, but he still wanted to talk all the way up here just because Jason loved the fresh air with the wind in his hairs and the cool breeze of the summer months made Jason weeks.  
“So what did you want to do?” Jason attempted.  
Nico let out a sigh “Jason, I'm going to be leaving camp soon” Nico stated calmly, not even looking up to meet Jason’s eyes, “father needs my help and I'm planning to go down to the underworld for a while”  
“Oh” Jason didn’t know what else to say about that… he didn’t want Nico to leave, but what can he say to change Nico’s mind? “For how long?” Jason whispered  
“I'm not sure… maybe a month, a year, time is hard to decipher in the underworld.”  
“What does your father want you to do again?”  
“Um, nothing much, just…. Stuff” Nico shifts uncomfortably, and looking away.

As Jason watched Nico walk back to his cabin Jason felt conflicted, he wasn’t an idiot. He knew that Nico lied to him, but why? What was he planning that he couldn’t tell Jason about? All of this frustrated Jason so much he had no idea what to do about this. There was many things that Jason wasn’t sure of anymore, after the war he couldn’t find meaning in anything he did, sure he made unknown, or rather minor gods more known thus resulting in more harmony between the gods, and he was really glad he could help out, but somehow, it didn’t feel as great as he thought it would. Jason lets out a loud laugh, so much for the perfect Jason Grace. In the end he was just another selfish confused brat.

Although Nico wouldn’t lie to him unless if it was extremely dangerous, has he told this to Will, Jason asked himself, better yet did Nico actually believe that Jason would let him go on a dangerous quest without having Jason watch his back?


	2. abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! Sorry for the long wait, long story short I was buried in books once i got back to school, and I have completely forgot about this story up until now. So I spend the little free time I had and wrote this and filled in the gap of this story so I can publish it!! \o/ 
> 
> Guilty confession while writing this fan fiction i have started to grow fond of Solangelo.
> 
> I should be able to post the next chapter sooner than last time.

*One hour before the meeting with Jason*

Nico must have spoken to at least a hundred ghosts, and he still couldn’t find a lead! Where the hell could a ghost be hiding? After consulting with his father, it was confirmed that Leo Valdez wasn’t in the underworld (which even this took Nico quite some time to convince his father to inform him). So where the hell was he!  
This was getting extremely annoying Nico thought to himself, as he entered deeper in the woods.

Nico kept looking back worriedly to see if Will tried to follow him, but as the previous fifth-teen time he checked Will Solance was nowhere in sight.  
He gave a final glance behind himself before he withdrew his sword and a protein bar that Nico receive from Will, because apparently he shouldn’t be living on McDonald and ambrosia. Threw the protein bar on the ground and trust his sword through the protein bar and into the soil. 

“Annattos I summoned thee” he commanded to the earth,  
After Nico summoned, the shadow of the tree and the creek came together to form the cloth of Annattos’ robe. 

“Sire, this better to be good” the god of death sight while massaging his temple, showing very little constraint to display his displeasure.

“How can a mortal escape death” Nico inquire dead pane, while not even bothering giving in more of a context than that.

“You have called me out for this?!?” Annattos exclaimed. 

“Why else would I call you out? It’s certainly not because I enjoy speaking to you” 

Unimpressed, Annattos stared down at Nico, “ You may be the son of my lord but do not forget that you are still a mere mortal” 

“Nevertheless you still work under my father’s wing, and I don’t have time to play cat and mouse. I know that you have the answer to my question.” Nico spat out

After a long sigh, the god of death, look at the ghost king  
“Sires, that is impossible”

“Yes I know that it is technically impossible” Nico stated while waving his hand “or rather it’s forbidden right?” Nico said while smirking “ But I’ll ask once more, how can a mortal escape death?”

“It’s impossible to escape death while the doors are closed sire.” Annattos growled 

“There must be some ways” Nico almost yelled in frustration, “Leo Valdez’s spirit couldn’t have just vanished!”

The god of death sight in response “sire, you of all know that one cannot escape death”  
He said while chewing the word as though he was selecting which one would be best to use  
“If there was such a way, then lord Hades would have spared your mother and sister, but it is impossible.”

“I believe that we both know there’s a way around death,” Nico growled, while the once warm forest rapidly turned cold, “and I need you to tell what it is”

 

********

 

Will was looking everywhere for the son of Hades. He didn’t want to seem too desperate, since he wasn’t sure if Nico has actually left or not. But it was hard not to, but on the other hand maybe he was right to be worried, Nico hasn’t taken the pill he was suppose to, and he could tell. Being the son of Apollo had their advantages in one of them was being able to tell if someone was lying. But why would Nico lie and not take the pills, there wasn’t any advantages in self-abusing his own body. Or was it something Will had done, did he do something to make Nico angry? 

If so then what was it? How he wish that Nico wouldn’t avoid him when he was displease, how the hell is he suppose to correct himself if Nico never told him what he did wrong?

“Arg!! What am I suppose to do!?!” Will shouted to the sky while pulling all of his hair off his head.

“You know I would rather if you didn’t pull off all of your hair,” Nico smirk from behind, “I don’t know about you but I find that you’ll look better without a few random bald spot.”  
“Where the hell were you?” Will barked back “do you know how worried I was? I thought that you left again without telling me!!!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that I wasn’t allowed to go on a walk without your consent.” Nico retorted slightly annoyed 

Holy hades, no no no he wasn’t supposed to anger Nico, especially since he was more relieved than angry at this moment. 

“No that not what I meant to say….” Will retorted, “I’m just worried that… wait what am I saying, of course I'm pissed, I'm your doctor and you haven’t been taking your pills!!”

“What? Yes I have!” unless if you have proof that I haven’t.” Nico glared defiantly while crossing his arm. 

“Nico please, I'm the son of Apollo, which one of his domain is truth, I can tell at least when someone is lying to me.” 

“Look, I understand that you’re worried about me, but don’t be, I don’t think I need to remind you that I’ve been through worse with much less medical attention and I'm still fine.”

“But you don’t need to go back to that time” Will whined while closing his distance with Nico and dragging the son of hades in a tight bear hug “I'm here, you’re no longer alone” 

“You know? I was sort of expecting something aside from a hug” Nico retorted with a smirk

“Cheeky bastard” Will stated while caressing Nico’s cheek then leaned into a soft kiss

“Ahem” a young boy interrupted “umm, sorry but Will you’re needed back at the cabin… we’re starting the game soon…” the Apollo kids admittedly shyly while pointing toward the Apollo cabin.  
“Okay, yeah I'm coming.” Will confirm, then he looked at Nico as if asking for permission

Nico just roll his eyes to his idiotic boyfriend “yes you can go you giant dork”

“Such insult” Will added playfully while playing with Nico’s hair and leaning in for another kiss. The kiss was chaste and short since Will and Nico now had a very awkward audience that wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of here.

“I’ll see you later Nico” Will said waving the ghost king good bye

“Yeah see you later” he confirm

******** 

The night air was brisk and cloudless, Nico moved quietly through all the cabins until he reached the seventh cabin: Apollo’s cabin. As Nico was lurking into the Apollo cabin, he started to feel extremely bad for leaving again without telling anyone, but Leo disappearance has been bothering him for a long time. It’s for the best Nico kept telling himself, Will is going to understand…. He has to, as Nico looked down to his sleeping boyfriend, the moon light reflected off his blond curl illuminating Will’s skin in a breathtaking way, unfortunately Nico couldn’t enjoy the scenery for long, since he only stopped by to say goodbye (because let’s face it, Nico isn’t stupid enough to wake up his boyfriend and all of his siblings just to say good bye), and he was only standing there for about a minute and he already felt like a stalker. 

Nico reach out to caress Will’s sleeping face, he seemed so peaceful as if the wars didn’t affect him in the slightness. 

“hmmm” Will let out a small moan which more or less scared the crap out of Nico leading him to drop Will’s head more or less gracefully. 

“Shit shit shit” Nico curse to himself and begin thanking the gods that Will was such a heavy sleeper, anyone else would have woken up from that sudden movement… though did he want Will to wake up? Subconsciously was that the reason Nico came to the Apollo cabin while knowing this wasn’t the best idea if he wanted to leave the camp… Maybe he should ask Will to come with him…

Nico gave a light chuckle at such a stupid thought, Will wasn’t the best teammate for battle: Will was never the strongest fighter and Nico liked the innocent quality that that gave him. Finally Nico couldn’t bear it if he had to lose Will too. Plus Nico doubted that Will would find that Nico was healed enough to go into battle no matter the reason Nico gave. 

But still, leaving him behind was so hard, the ghost king let out a shaky breath, Nico was finally happy, which is something he never thought he would be able to say, but how long will it last? It won’t last, everyone you love suffers, a nagging voice in the back of Nico’s mind kept taunting back. Look at Percy he fell in the heart of Tartaru’s because of you, Bianca died because you loved her. “Shut up” Nico retorted to the voice in his mind, just shut up… 

After the voice finally dialled down, Nico left out a shaky breath and dropped a pomegranate onto Will’s pillow, Nico managed to walk all the way to the door, then gave one final glance toward his boyfriend, and started feeling guilty, he wondered if Will would feel betrayed, hurt. With all of this in mind, Nico walked back towards Will’s bed, and knelt down to Will, the ghost king then moved a strand of Will golden locks, yes this was for the best, Nico told himself while he was caressing Will’s face. And he leaned closer to Will closing his eyes, while feeling his own face burning up until he and Will were practically nose-to-nose, and he kissed him gently on the lip, using his hand to gently cope his face into the palm of his hand before letting the shadows consume him.

Nico reappeared in his own cabin, walking by his backpack to pick up his aviator jacket. As he grabbed his jacket, the door slammed open!


	3. chapter 3: something to hold on to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so so so sorry to not have updated this any sooner!!!! i literally have no excuses sorry

As the door flew open, Nico jumped up in terror. Reached for his stygian iron sword and within a second he was pointing it at the newly open door. Jason stood there breathing heavily, in a relieve expression of pure ecstasy. 

“Nico? Thank god you’re still here” Jason let out a shaky laugh, while walking up to the ghost king, “I thought for sure that I made it to late.” 

Jason was breathless and sweating, and he wore the expression of honest to god relief. Which confused Nico concerning that he was pretty sure that he hasn’t exactly been hiding, so why was Jason relieved to see him, no scratch that what in Hades’ name was Jason even doing here?!?

While Jason looked in pure relief the moment he saw the ghost king, Nico on the other hand wasn’t happy to see Jason in fact Nico face reflected pure terror.  
Crap, yes crap was the only thing that Nico could process at the moment. What was he suppose to do now? 

Ah just great that idiot son of Jupiter just had to arrive here now Nico thought to himself, and here he was naively believing that it was going to be Will who’d be the one to catch him and be the one who was going to try to stop him.

As Jason was still recuperating his breath and Nico collecting himself so he doesn’t completely blow his cover of wanting to see Will.

“Grace why are you even here?”

“I don’t want you to go alone Nico” Jason said still slightly out of breath, “not again, not after all you’ve been through”

“I'm just going to the underworld, it’s not like I'm dying, …” he mocked nervously

“Aren’t you still recuperating? From your injury” 

“That was more then a month ago, I have taken enough rests to last me a lifetime, now if you don’t mind, father needs my help.”

“No” Jason said defiantly 

“No?”

“No” Jason confirms

Nico let out a shaky laugh, well isn’t this just fucking great Nico thought to himself, now he has Jason Grace on his fucking back.

“Unfortunately I don’t really see how you can stop me.” Nico said emphasizing the last few words.

“What? you don’t think I can stop you?” Jason challenged playfully “besides I'm not planning to stop you, I'm planning on going with you.” 

“Wait what” 

“You’ve heard me,” Jason said calmly while walking out of the door way and closer to the ghost kings. “You are not going anywhere without me” Jason clarified while closing the gasp between himself and the son of hades, until he and Nico were only an inch from each others

Jason was so closes; he could feel his warm breath onto his own, intimidated with all of the attention the son of Jupiter was giving him. Nico wanted to take a few step back, to erase the tension. Although he knew that if he did this would be seen as weakness so he stood his ground unflinching and look up to meet the electric bleus eyes of the son of Jupiter. 

“If there’s one thing you need to learn is no matter where you go, no matter how far you think you have gone, I’ll always be there, right behind you” Jason vowed to Nico

“Oh yeah? I’d like to see you try to follow me” as he was saying this the shadow of is room started getting more condense, and colder, until the son of Jupiter let out a shiver and with that sign of weakness, the ghost king permitted himself the satisfaction of a single grin.

“Now, what were you just saying Grace?” the ghost king snigger while backing up separating himself from the once proud praetor.

“I can help you, and you don’t have to go through this alone so stop trying!”

Nico let of a long sigh, before looking at him again, Jason had already locked his gaze onto Nico, meaning that any sudden movement would leave Jason to grab onto him, if Nico tried to shadow travel Jason would vanish with him. As Nico tried to think of other ways to get rid of the annoying son of Jupiter,

“Nico just take me with you… ” Jason pleaded softly “I thought that we were friends.”

“… Grace you’re making a big deal out of …”

“And if you don’t bring me, I’ll yell so the entire camp knows that you’re going on another secret mission.” Jason smirks

That little piece of crap, now Nico was seriously getting pissed, but now he couldn’t leave Jason or else his entire plan might as swell go into smoke.

“You wouldn’t dare” Nico growled seriously getting sick of this idiotic ex praetor

“You know I would” Jason smirked playfully,

“How about this, I just bring your unconscious body back to your room” he retorted

“That hurts” Jason complained “and if you think that I’ll just turn around with my tail between my legs, it’s clear that you don’t know me in the slightest.” 

“I never said I did!” Nico hissed back 

“Well then this is a perfect time to bond then” Jason smiled 

“You can’t be serious?” Nico stated “okay Jason no, you’re not coming, this is my business not yours.”

“Well you made it my business” 

“HOW THE HELL DID I DO THAT?!?” Nico yelled “pray tell me Grace how did I possibly involve you into this mess?”  
Jason stood there not knowing what to say now, how was this any part of his business, it really wasn’t no matter what he was feeling for Nico, he really had no right to decide which business of Nico was his or wasn’t his. 

Jason let out a slow sigh, “I’ll still scream if you ditch me”

“You're not even going to try to back up your nonsense?” 

“I have a hunch that its part of my business” Jason shrug “so am I in?”

Nico glared at Jason, leaving a cold sweat against the ex-praetor back, not that he would let Nico know that, and glared back to the ghost king. With all honestly Jason had to restrain himself to not draw his swords, even to this day, he still couldn’t fight the old instinct to reach his swords whenever Nico became too angry. But held his gaze “Nico please” Jason pleaded softening his glared turned into big doe eyes.

Nico finally dropped his gaze “Get your fucking bag Grace, we’re leaving in five minutes.” Nico sigh in defeat

“Aye captain” Jason beamed while putting his hand on his forehead imitating a soldier, and dashed towards his cabin.

As Nico watched Jason running pass a few cabin, Nico had some conflicted feelings on one hand, he didn’t know how Jason would react once he discovered what Nico’s goal was ironically he was right, this was Jason business as much as it was Nico’s. Not that he would ever let Jason realize that he wasn’t wrong. The only issue was how Jason was going to react once he learned Nico’s plan, would he turn against Nico? There was always the possibility that Jason would understand… if he was a true roman he would do it without hesitation… no, Nico wouldn’t let Jason suffer any more, not another one will suffer he thought to himself…

Nico is going to do everything he could to preserve Jason innocent.


	4. chapter four: i'll wait for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so voila the fourth chapter, and by being a quebecer i had to add Quebec!!!

Jason ran as fast as he could, at first Jason hesitated between forcing Nico to come with him to pack, just to make sure that Nico wouldn’t run away. But Jason trusted Nico more than to do something like that. Plus Jason had to say goodbye to Piper before he left knowing it had to be a quick goodbye knowing that Nico wouldn’t appreciate this “waste” of time.

Once in Zeus cabin Jason wrote a quick note explaining that he and Nico were going on a mission, and saying that he’s not sure when he’s coming back. Jason left the note on his bed knowing that Piper would come here sooner or later.  
Jason obviously felt bad about not telling her in person but he knew he couldn’t: for one thing sneaking in another family cabin is prohibited, and if he was spotted both he and Piper would get into trouble and it wasn’t like he could ask Nico to wait with him until the morning. 

As Jason walked back to the hades cabin he saw Nico from a distant, at first he was going to call out for him, but he couldn’t form any sound.   
Even though it was still summer at night it was still brisk and clear, Nico face was hard to describe, his face was more relax then when he was surrounded by the campers but wasn’t serene either. Nico was still wearing nothing warmer aside from his aviator jacket, which despite how much Nico has been eating lately still drape over his thin frame. But Nico didn’t look gauntly as he did before he was well coated with leaned muscle. 

Once closer he noticed that Nico wasn’t has warm as he first thought he was. Nico didn’t seem to have noticed him. He was looking up toward the sky, his eyes were reflecting the stars, the same stars were highlighting softly his features within the dark alluring night. What was unusual was the expression Nico was wearing, normally Nico’s face was much more smug, and cocky, not boastful but content. Tonight the expression that Nico wore was a grim, as if he was awaiting the reaper. Every time Jason would catch him giving such a glare he felt pained, and wondering if he was he always liked this? This was the reason why Jason knew he couldn’t leave him, no matter how well Nico seem to act in front of everyone Jason knew that Nico wasn’t ready to be alone. Nico didn’t deserve to be alone, Nico more then anyone deserved happiness and Jason is going to do everything in his power to make sure that he gets it. 

“Jason, get your annoying ass over here.” Nico commanded in an annoyed voice breaking Jason trance.

Jason walked over Nico, the closer he got to Nico the colder, darker it got. Until Nico’s fingers grazed Jason’s skin, and wrapped over Jason’s wrist. 

Jason held on to the other demi-god, leaving the ghost king to shoot him a death glare as the shadows consumed both demigods.

*******

Sunlight was the first thing the son of Jupiter saw was the sun, which partially blinded Jason for a second,

“Where are we?” 

“Quebec, Canada” Nico stated unfazed and quickly drop Jason wrist. Jason observe Nico to make sure that he was having any secondary effect, but Nico seemed completely fine, he was not even tired, despite going over 500 miles “lets get moving, we need to get a move on” Nico said.

“Why are we here? I thought we were going in the underworld?” Jason ask 

“Not everything related to my father is linked to the underworld” 

“you were the one who said you were going to the underworld”

Nico tensed up at that statement, and turned slowly to meet Jason eyes

“well I lied, happy?” he hissed, and slightly abash for being caught on his own lie 

“that your finally opening up to me? Of course” Jason said beaming   
Nico just rolled his eyes at Jason. 

Seriously what the hell was he going to do with this idiotic bastard Nico thought to himself. 

**********

As Jason continued rambling on, for the next twenty-five minutes, Nico was leading them back to a construction site that made Jason hair stand up.

“Jason, wait outside.” 

“What?”

“Don’t worry I’ll only take ten minute, possibly half an hour, I need to talk to a ghost” 

The construction site was one of the creepiest sites he has ever saw, and it eerily reminded of the one he encounters in his past mission The general appearance of the construction sites made all of Jason senses screamed to get the hell away from here. There was many pots hole, and pit, which seem endless; in within these pit a Cyclopes could be hiding waiting for Nico to fall in their trap. With that in mind there was no way in hell that Jason was letting Nico out of his sight here, no matter how silly that sounded.

“I don’t know Nico, going alone doesn’t seem like a god idea….”

“what? Why the hell not?” Nico inquired

“what if there a Cyclopes or something hiding in the creek or something waiting for you to fall in there trap of something?” Jason said while pointing at the possible hiding space for a Cyclopes

“Grace I'm am more than capable enough to slay a few Cyclopes by myself, and I wont do anything to attract attention. Tell you what if I encounter any I will summon skeleton and shadow travel back to you to save me. Nico retorted in a mocking manner 

“I’ll hold you on to that” Jason said as he watched the younger demi-god walking into the abandoned construction site. 

*******

It didn’t take more than 5 minutes for Jason to get bored, just standing there doing nothing waiting for Nico. He wanted to follow after him, just in case they’ve decided to turn against him, or if they weren’t ghost…

“Jason?” 

Piper? No that’s impossible, as Jason turned around half expecting to see her, while the other half of him expecting Cyclopes; but surely enough there she was behind a flickering image.

“Piper, gods what’s wrong?” The daughter of Aphrodite was as beautiful as always, with her hair braided behind her ears. Cheek pink and oh god her eyes swimming in all sort of colours that Jason couldn’t ever decipher what colour they were, 

“Jason you idiot!!!!” Piper interrupted Jason “Do you even know how worry I was?” Piper yelled through the mist “we thought that you were kidnapped, and what’s this suppose to say?” Piper exclaimed holding a parchment, marked with little scribbles resembling the letters Jason wrote. “If Reyna wasn’t here we wouldn’t be able to read it! Jason, I'm Greek I can only read Greek, or English with some difficulty..” she stated more to herself than to Jason “but never Latin! And and…. I was so worried, you dumbass… you could have woken me up” Piper said while tears started forming 

“Shit I'm so sorry Pipes, I was in a hurry, I had no idea if Nico would leave if I took to long…. Don’t cry” 

“I’m crying out of frustration you IDIOT!!!” She exclaimed, and took a deep breath before continuing “Look Jay, I get it, Nico needs your help, and I respect that, but please just tell me in person next time ok? It’ll make me worry less” Piper smiled sweetly, which was surprising considering that just a second before she sounded angry enough to take down an army if she had the energy to. But Jason thought it would be better to set it aside as she did. Despite knowing that she most likely she wanted to continue yelling at him,

“so why did both of you leave? And were the hell are you” Piper question while looking around “…. Wait is this Quebec?” Piper questioned 

“Yeah” Jason agreed perplexes “how did you know?”  
“Don’t really know where to start, but I’ll go with the French bill board ” Piper pointed at a bill board who was right behind Jason “and this is where we did our first mission, those kind of thing are hard to forget…” Piper replied with a sad smile

“oh yeah…” Jason agreed “seem like forever” Jason added with more grief, despite that neither admitted, that their thought lingers on the fact that Leo was no longer here. 

Piper just nodded her head in acknowledgment “anyways what are you doing in Canada? Here to have maple syrup? Eh!”

“I don’t know Nico hasn’t told me” Jason placed his hand behind his neck, his gaze momentarily drifting towards the building where Nico disappeared through, before turning back to his girl-friend with his best reassuring smile…

**********

The rusted tractor seemed to the brink of collapsing, the church was almost completely knocked down. As Nico walk around the ruins, growing more tensed with every step he took. Wondering where in hades could he be. This is what Nico always hated about the gods they couldn’t never be found unless if they summoned you or is trying to kill you. 

Though Nico doubted that Asclepius would actually try something foolish enough as to attack him considering the grudge in which Hades already had with him. 

At least he knew that the bastard in question should be here according to Annattos 

“Asclepius” Nico tried summoning him for the nine-hundred times “Asclepius, I summon thee, if you are near please heed my request and show yourself.” And as the eight hundred and ninety-nine times before hand nothing happen. Nico was about to give up and turned back until he heard a weak sob coming from behind the crevice. Cautiously he took out his sword and followed the sob.


	5. I'll go to the end of the line with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, so i gave up with the idea that I'll post this regularly, so I'm so sorry for all those who are reading this... million of thanks and hugs for tolerating me.

Nico followed the sob growing tenser and more intrigue with every step. Wondering if he should call Jason for back up; but chases the very idea, knowing far to well that it could be either the very person… god or a monster. Eithers way Nico knew he could take care of it. 

Clenching his sword tighter Nico thread his way deeper in the factory hoping to have an appropriate view of the other party. Once close enough Nico leaned in to find a bearded snake curled up in a ball sobbing intensely onto his side. 

Gazing at into the golden eyes of the snake and the snake gazing back at Nico’s obsidian eyes. This was definitely thirds place in the weirdest position Nico found himself into having first place being a corn stalk; and second place being captured by two wannabe ballerina idiots. Not knowing how to react to this situation they continued gazing at each other: more in fear for the bearded snake rather than shock and confusion.

“ What do you want? Haven’t had enough have you?” the snake snarled toward the young demi-god. 

Nico didn’t reply just continued staring at the snake, wondering where have he seen it, it didn’t emit any aura, nor did it look very strong. But Nico learned a long time ago to not judge an opponent according to appearance, this was a fatal mistake in which many monsters have made with Nico. Regardless of knowing what the snake was or in which side he was on. Nico decided to play along with the snake in hope of finding a lead.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” said Nico while putting away his sword “whose been attacking you”

“Your kind, human, everyone...” he said while sobbing harder “no one understand… I'm just another minor god, nothing more” 

Oh great another unappreciated god Nico thought bitterly to himself “if you want to, I could introduce you to a friend of mine, his been helping gods these days, his name is Jason Grace” 

“Jason Grace?” he said while raising his head to meet Nico’s “do you want my death young lord?” he hissed, “the son of Jupiter is a beacon for disaster!!! It all is father fault, it’s always his fault!!!”

Nico agreed that Zeus or Jupiter whichever one you prefer was a serious jerk most of the time. But he wouldn’t blame everything that has happened on Zeus, nor would he blame Jason for his father mistake. He knew he had to defend Jason knowing that Jason would do the same regardless on how much Nico denies it.

“it doesn’t mean that Jason should be place in the same basket just because Zeus did a few mistake..” Nico said quietly while gazing at the sky hoping that Zeus wouldn’t shoot lightning bolt for stating the fact that Zeus wasn’t in fact perfect. “And Jason been successful all of the gods his help gained temple and…” Nico paused not fully knowing in fact what Jason has been doing for all of these gods 

“Do you think I need anything as petty as attention?!?” the snake hissed back “I'm here to serve the ill and disable, I do not care for recognition.” 

“…. Asclepius?” 

*******

“Jason” Nico called from behind Jason 

“Nico!” both Piper and Jason exclaimed at the same time

“Piper?” Nico seem to have only notice Piper, in which Jason would never admit but was a bit hurt by this response.

Nico scratched the back of his neck awkwardly in the most adorable way, Jason found himself thinking.

“How’s Will?” Nico ask in a small voice   
Jason tried not to show how much this question pained him, 

“Well he’s not too thrilled that you left, but I’ll fill him in, if you want I can go get him,” Piper said as she was starting to turn around already preparing herself to leave. 

“NO” Nico exclaimed quickly, “I mean, I do miss him, but I can’t see him, not yet at least…”

“Oh… okay…” Piper replied a bit confuse

“I'm sorry McLean… but Jason and I will be going soon, so can both of you wrap up?” Nico smiled apologetically

“nah, its okay, I only wanted to see you” Piper smiled and gave another glance towards Jason “bye guys, and come back for the games, both of you” with that final orders the mist around her face started fading away.

Once Piper has completely disappeared, Jason shifts toward Nico “so where are we going now?”

“Right now?” Nico questioned “were heading to a McDonald, I’ll brief you once were there”

**********

Once arrived at McDonald the restaurant was packed with hungry tourist and the smelled of gravy infesting the restaurant. 

Jason tried to not look discourage at the insane line. But this was the only restaurant that Nico would eat more than a slice of pea. So they waited their turn until the employed took their orders Jason took a big mac trio with a poutine for three reason: he was pressured to answer quick with the angry tourist all waiting behind him, everything was in French and by being dyslectic it made it close to impossible to understand anything. 

Once the ordered had arrive they took their tray and moved to the second floor by some miracle the second floor wasn’t as packed and they even found a seat next to a giant window. While eating the restaurant was filled with loud chatters and an awkward silent for the duo; attempting to ease the tension Jason kept on throwing random conversation pieces while Nico did answered every one of them he did not elaborate in them enough to continue. 

Jason awkwardly places his fork in the gravy fries cheese things: poutine. And took a large bite, before realizing that this was actually really good, salty but hey he’s American they survived in a rich sodium diet. 

“so… who did you dig out this time..” Jason inquire

“what?”

“you said you needed to talk to someone right? Was he a French Canadian demigod?”

“assuming the only people I talk to are dead, nice” Nico frowned

“NO! Non no” Jason said loudly before realising just how loud he shouted “I didn’t mean it that way, its just that you always seem to speak to the decease so I just assume….” Jason explained in a much lower tone, and looking abash for insulting Nico.

“Assumption leads to ignorance Grace” Nico frowned while throwing a fries in his mouth 

“Then tell me about yourself” Jason beamed, and placing his fork backs into the weird fries gravy things and cheese thing. 

“Never mind, just go back with your assumption….” He said with while making a face

“Awww… Come on Nico, don’t you find it weird that we know almost nothing of each other?” Jason continued, “I was born in New York, my mother was a famous movie stars” 

“An answer to a question that I never ask” Nico said, Jason just ignored him and continued on.

“And that’s how she attracted Zeus….”

“Jason no offence but I really couldn’t care less, all I want to do is get this over with”

“yeah about that, where are we doing?” 

“I rather not tell you here” said Nico while eyeing the loud tourist

“fair enough” 

As they left the fast food joint, they were once again attack with the harsh cold when that’s seem to be permanently inhabiting in Quebec. 

Nico led them both to a dark alley way before extending his hand for Jason to hold onto 

“so where are we going this time” Jason asked

“North…” Nico alleged, “I have a lead, hold on.” Nico said as he extended his arm, which Jason held on. 

**********

The first thing Jason took notice of was the cold wind, and the fact that he and Nico were bury waist down, in snow. At a second glance Jason notice that they were in a cottage area with snow covering every inch aside from the pine cedar trees that covered the mountain and ground. It closely resembles the forest in which Luna brought him on his third years to train and learn how to endure the cold without dying Jason inhale the aroma of the forest. He wasn’t brought back to reality until he spotted Nico swearing loudly and trying to get back on his feet.

Now acknowledging the cold, he could feel his feet and legs freezing, the harsh wind blowing against his skin every second, and waist deep into the snow, yes Jason understood why Nico was currently swearing so loudly.

As Nico and Jason attempted to get out of this, Nico was swearing in Italian, or at least Jason thought that Nico was swearing in Italians given that he heard Percy swear a lot and it sounded nothing like Nico’s swear. 

Jason reached to pull Nico closer to himself so he and Nico were nose to nose  
“hold on to me” said Jason, 

at first Nico resisted but the snow and the cold was getting to him, so he wrap his arm around the son of Jupiter necks and Jason held onto Nico’s waist 

Having a firm hold on Nico’s waist in one swift motion, he flew out of the snow and stayed afloat a few feet above it.

“Nico… where are we?”

“…. Somewhere in Canada some lakes I cant remember its name.” Nico voice was hoarse, quivering and rough clearly exhausted “Lets get moving, there’s a cottage where we can rest for tonight.” He specify while pointing into a direction of one of the cottage

“Is that why you chose this area?” Jason asked shivering while tightening his grip around Nico to provide a more warmth.

“It isn’t the only reason, but I’ll fill you in the morning.” Nico responded still shaking due to the cold. 

******

Once they closer to the cottage Jason was more or less surprise to find a broken down abandon cottage, the entire place made Jason’s hair stand.

The door made an eerie sound when they entered, once inside it wasn’t as bad as Jason figured it would be, the electricity didn’t work, the windows were covered with newpaper, and cloths covered every furniture in sight, at the end of the room their was a big fire place. 

“If your wondering yes it is a haunted cottage” Nico smirk weakly due to his lack of sleep while still shivering “And yes I have already ask permission”

Jason wasn’t exactly happy about staying here, but Nico did say that they had permission, plus it was freezing out there.

As Jason followed Nico more or less willingly, after closing the door, it was still cold, but at least there was no more wind. Has Jason stared back, his eyes went directly toward Nico, he was starting a fire in the old fireplace although Nico finger were wavering while holding the match he didn’t drop it. Once Nico gently placed the match within the fireplace, as the fire grew larger the flame enlightened Nico skin.

The flickering flame illuminated Nico’s face, making his feature much softer than before. As the flame danced around brightening the ghost king’s face, Jason couldn’t help but feel envious toward Will. Nico was simply breath taking. 

“what?” Nico asked, “is there something on my face?” with a frown forming on his face “you been staring at me for a while now” Nico elaborated 

“sorry….” Jason choke, and clearing his voice before continuing, “so do you know where I can find some blanket? Its still pretty chilly “ Jason confesses while wrapping his arms around himself

“… I'm not sure, but can’t you just use our sleeping bag?” 

“yeah but I’d rather use the blanket, you never know when the next time we would have the luxury to sleep with one” Jason shrug 

“your making it sound as if I don’t have friend all around us” Nico gesture while extending his arm to prove his point “thrust me sleeping location wouldn’t be a problem for me”

“well you are extremely nice, so I cant blame them for liking you” Jason said as smiling gently to the younger demigod 

“flattery wont get you anywhere” Nico laughs “you still cant sleep in the actual room, not in this place anyways”

“darn, there’s goes that plan” Jason did a elaborated fake spout face “but seriously you need to give yourself more credit, you’re an awesome dude, whose really nice and sweet.”

 

“Let just go to sleep Jason” Nico commanded blushing while stripping from his avator jacket folding it to a pillow 

“Yeah sure...” Jason followed Nico’s example, removing his sleeping bag and letting himself be immerged in the much-needed sleep “so it’s a no, for telling where the blanket are huh?”

“go to bed Grace”

“night Neek”

*****

Jason abruptly woke up at the crack of dawn alone, in shock Jason look around hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Nico was nowhere to be seen, panic started to envelope Jason. 

“Nico?” Jason asked anxiously “Nico?!? Nico where are you?” standing up in a rush, turning around terrified of loosing the ghost king

“Jason stop screaming like a distressed little girl” Nico said while rubbing his eyes from behind Jason

Thunderbolt Jupiter how was it possible that Nico could always lure behind without Jason noticing him. 

“Nico! you should have woken me up” Jason scowled “I was worried” 

“so I see” Nico remarked while looking at Jason up and down lazily 

“ahem, um, so why are we in Canada…” Jason questioned slightly embarrass of having Nico’s full attention while Jason was still in fact shirtless. 

Nico took a deep breath “Jason, remember when you ask me about Leo? While I did feel Leo dying… it wasn’t perfectly clear…”


End file.
